


blame it on the broom closet

by iradical (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, spellwork, trapped in a broom closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iradical
Summary: cold open; hermione and draco are stuck in a broom closet. need i say more?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	blame it on the broom closet

reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her wand, intent on getting the damn door open- whatever the cost. 

"allow me," she says arrogantly, pushing past the blond. 

he steps back, amused. 

"be my guest." he is smirking, the would-be results were evident to him. 

"alohomora." she says, confident. 

the door doesn't budge. 

the brunette frowns. 

not to be deterred, hermione takes another breath and goes for a different approach. 

confringo." she tries again. 

nothing.

she is frustrated, partly because of the fact that her arch enemy was casually leaning against a wall behind her, 

laughing softly at her fruitless attempts. 

"bombarda!" she exclaimes, now desperate. 

the force of her spell sends her flying backwards into malfoy, who loses his balance and falls flat on his back.  
hermione is winded. 

all the air has been knocked from her lungs and she takes a second to catch it, another to realise that her fall was cushioned by the slytherin beneath her. 

she also blushes when she comes to the realisation that his rather large hands are on her waist, in his gentlemanly attempt to catch her. just as she comes to this conclusion, draco groans(rather out of breath) and his hot breath hits her neck, making her heart pound embarrassingly. 

she scrambles off him, quicker than lightning, and dusts herself off. 

hermione then catches sight of the slytherin prince completely winded on the ground, and her heart warms. she offers a hand to pull him up. 

he accepts, rather unfortunately. 

"blimey, malfoy," she staggers. "exactly how much do you weigh?"

he looks offended. 

"you can talk! besides, this is all muscle." 

he gestures to his abdomen proudly, rather like a seven year old showing off his favourite toy. 

she remembers the feel of his quidditch-worked chest under her back and silently agreed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm posting old short fluffy oneshots just to test the waters, if you liked it, leave a kudos! /wanna see a longer version (maybe a smutty oneshot?) let me know x


End file.
